AG055: Poetry Commotion!
Synopsis Ash and friends find their way to Lavaridge Town. They spot people getting sand baths and the entire crew wants to get one. Ash won't let them, saying that his gym battle comes first, leaving May extremely upset. Team Rocket appears tired and disgruntled. After much whining and complaining, they get sidetracked at the hot springs because of Jessie's liking of the springs. Meowth says that they have more important things to do. Ash and his friends go to the gym and decide that their is no one there. Flannery then comes in running around screaming "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!". Brock commands Mudkip to use Water Gun on her. Flannery then throws off her green cape/jacket and exclaims "Thank-you!". Brock then has his heart eyes moment, but is stopped by Max who grabs Brock by the ear and begins dragging him away saying, "Mudkip should have used Water Gun on you..." Ash and May then ask how Flannery's cloths caught on fire. Flannery explains that she was training with her Pokémon Meg and Mag, her Slugma, and that they were all training together when their move Flamethrower caught her on fire. Flannery asks Ash and his friends what they are doing here. Ash replies, "Were here for a gym battle." Flannery then gets extremely excited and says "A Gym Battle? All right! A challenger!". Flannery, Ash, May, Max, and Brock all introduce themselves. Brock came out of his trance and remembered tha an older man named Mr. Moore was supposed to be the Gym Leader. Flannery sends out her Torkoal, gives it some coal, which it eats and it spurts out smoke. After Ash scan's Torkoal with his Pokédex, Flannery begins the match outside of the Gym area. Max then yells for them all to stop and brings to mind that all Gym Battles are fought on an official field. They proceed inside to the battlefield, finding it less than official. Flannery explains that her last challenger liked to use the move Dig a lot. She then explains that she has only been a gym leader for three days, taking over for her grandfather Mr. Moore. She explains that he was a strong battler but up until a while ago, he got into Pokémon poetry, he and a few of his friends formed a club and read a book by Gavin, a friend of his, and he decided to leave on a journey to be a great Pokémon poet, leaving Flannery in charge of the Gym. Brock then went on his speil again only to be stopped by Max. They all decide to help her clean the gym, and Flannery prays for her grandpa watching over her. However, Mr. Moore didn't go very far for the past three days since he was worried about Flannery. She apologized for the mess saying that she was gonna clean the Gym herself but got sidetracked. Somewhere off in the mountains, Mr. Moore, in disguise, is ashamed that Flannery hasn't cleaned the battlefield and asked the challenger to help her. Team Rocket is also spying on the Gym and they noticed a Torkoal and decide to give it to Giovanni. Both Team Rocket and Mr. Moore notice each other, with the former thinking the latter was from Team Magma or Team Aqua, and ran off. While taking a break from cleaning duty, Max asks what kind of Badges Flannery will give out and she responds by saying "I'm not planning on losing you know." Brock rebuttles by saying she should have one just in case, and that the Lavaridge Gym gives out Heat Badges. Ash and company begin to look for the badges, with Flannery saying that they're kept in a small safe. Flannery's grandfather spies on them reminding himself that he safe with the badges every week so they won't get stolen and is angry that Flannery dosen't know where they are. He decides to help them in disguise. After Flannery thinks the badges are gone, Mr. Moore (in disguise) shows up saying he needs to use the bathroom. He then finds the safe on top of a shelf in the bathroom, opens it up, and gives it to Flannery, who exclaims "So that's where they were." Ash and co. wondered who the man was but he says he's just passing through. Flannery pointed out he needed the bathroom but then Mr. Moore runs off. Flannery then shows Ash and co. the Heat Badges and then closes the safe saying she needs to be more organized. They all go back to work on cleaning the gym's field, but realize that they need a judge. Flannery said "One of Grandpa's students always did it." May responds by saying "That'll work." and Flannery replies by saying "Except that he's on vacation since Grandpa's on his trip." Flannery is worried until Mr. Moore appears yet again in disguise as a judge, supposedly sent by he himself, offering to help fix the field and judge the battle. Team Rocket appears in disguise too, offering to help with the gym maintenance. Team Rocket later attempts to steal Flannery's Torkoal, only to be caught by Mr. Moore. Their cover blown, Jessie's Seviper uses Haze to cover their escape. Mr. Moore and everyone else run after Team Rocket, who escapes in their balloon. Ash wanted to use Taillow to catch up with them but Mr. Moore sent out his Wingull. Flannery noticed that the Wingull and remembers her grandfather has one just like the judge. He commands Wingull to poke a hole in the balloon, which it does and Team Rocket plummets to the ground. Ash wanted to stop them with Corphish but Mr. Moore sends out Typhlosion to battle Team Rocket's Seviper and Cacnea. Flannery soon joins in, while May and Max crawl to get Torkoal. Meowth tries to get May and Max, but Flannery saves them, her Slugma evolving in the process into Magcargo and Mr. Moore's cover is blown. Team Rocket is defeated. They all talk about how Mr. Moore needs to leave Flannery better prepared for her gym battles and decides to hold off on the gym battle until tomorrow. For the rest of the day Ash and co enjoy the nice sand baths, which gives Mr. Moore the inspiration for a new poem: "As the sun sets, Pikachu gets, in the sand." Debuts Pokémon Debuts *Torkoal Items *Heat Badge Quotes *"Huh? Wait a second, I thought the Lavaridge Gym was run by an older man named Mr. Moore." Brock after snapping out of his trance. *Flannery: "I'm the Lavaridge Gym Leader alrighty. Gym Leader for three whole days." Ash splashes his drink. Ash: "For three whole days?!" *"I need a lawyer." Meowth. *"Hehehe, Looks like the Skitty's out of the bag." Mr. Moore after his cover's blown.